Computer systems, such as desktop applications, web-based applications, or batch-oriented server applications, operate by performing a set of operations on a set of input data to produce the desired result(s). People, whether users or system designers, typically determine which operations the computer system(s) will perform, and in which order, on the input data in order to obtain the desired result.
People who use computer systems, such as artists or publishing professionals, may not be aware of how to program them. The user may know what the desired result is, but may not know how to determine the operations and order of operations needed to obtain the desired result. Even if the user does know which operations to use, the user may not know the optimal operations to use, or it may take work on the user's part to determine this. Today's computer systems force users to become cognizant of these aspects if they are to achieve the desired results in an efficient manner. Improved techniques for obtaining a desired result would be useful.